Bridge over troubled water
by AlyssaLucyAnne
Summary: A dance to a very special song.


_When you're weary  
Feeling small  
When tears are in your eyes  
I will dry them all_

I'm on your side  
When times get rough  
And friends just can't be found  
Like a bridge over troubled water

They were in the kitchen making dinner after a long day at the precinct when the song first came on the radio.

It was only silent in the background and Castle didn't even hear it, until he saw the small, happy smile that graced Kate's face.

He admired her as she was swaying slightly to the music, her moves so small he could barely see them, but he still stopped what he was doing to watch her, completely oblivious to his staring, dancing in his kitchen.

After the song ended she looked up and saw his face, looking at her, his expression so in awe of her, she blushed and turned her face down so she could hide behind her hair and went on chopping tomatoes.

He went to stand beside her and helped her finish preparing the food.

* * *

They settled on the couch to eat. Neither of them really wanting to sit at a table, but preferring the intimacy of sitting next to each other on the couch.

After they finished their food, Castle lifted Kate's feet into his lab in one gentle move and started massaging them.

He knew how her feet hurt after days like this and when he heard her sigh in content he knew that this was what she had needed.

He looked at her. Sitting there, her head resting on a pillow, her eyes closed and her features relaxed after all.

"You really liked that song earlier." He stated, watching as she opened her eyes slowly and propped her arms up so she could face him.

"Yeah I really like the lyrics and melody. It's a good song."

She said shrugging her shoulders as if it was nothing.

He knew that this song was different. She loved music, he knew that and he knew how she looked when she liked a song.

But the Kate Beckett he experienced earlier was something completely different. It seemed like she had been transported somewhere far, far away, just by listening to this song.

But he knew better than to push her into talking to him about it. So he kept quiet and just went on massaging her feet, in lazy slow circles, until he felt her falling asleep on him.

* * *

He didn't bring the song up until two weeks later, when he found the record next to his old record player.

He figured that she had listened to it when he was writing earlier and took the cover into his hands.

There was a signature on the backside, it was only faint, because age and frequent use had faded it but he could still make out the words

_For Jo, with love._

He scolded himself for not making the connection earlier.

It was her parent's song.

He was careful to put the record back as he found it, not wanting to break something that was obviously of great value for Kate.

* * *

"I found the record" He said later that night, as he was holding her in his arms after they had gone to bed. She turned around in his arms, in order to look at him.

"What record?" she asked.

"Bridge over troubled water, it was your parent's song?" he asked, even if he was almost sure that it was.

She averted her face and turned around again. "It's nothing Castle I told you, I just really like the song."

"Come on Kate, we're more than that now. You can tell me things like that."

He caressed her back in gentle strokes, until she turned around again.

She was still not looking at his face but she started speaking.

Her words only silent whispers, so it was hard for him to actually make out everything.

"My dad wanted to propose to my mom for a long time before he actually did, he had the ring for almost a year, waiting for the perfect idea as to how he wanted to propose.

Then one night my mom called and told him she would be home late, that it was very hectic and stressful and she couldn't leave yet. He was worried about her, and when she came home the room was beautifully decorated. Roses, candles, the big deal. And he proposed to her. Telling her he wanted to be there for her always, wanted to make her day better when it was rough and stand by her side. And he played Bridge over troubled water, because it fit perfectly."

Only after she had finished talking she looked up at him, her eyes so shy, after telling him all this.

He cupped her cheek, his touch full of care, and carefully stroked her hair out of her face so he could look at her properly.

She smiled at him, a small, sad smile, that showed him just how much this story meant to her.

He just wanted to say something as she started speaking again, a little louder this time, her voice more confident after she had found the support she had needed in his eyes.

"After his proposal they started their tradition of dancing to this song, mostly in our living room or kitchen. They always played it when one of them was having a bad day or when they just felt the need to feel each other in this very special way. It was their thing. Sometimes I used to hide at the stairs and watch them. They were so completely oblivious to everything around them, it was as if they had left for their own special world, were they could just be with each other in their special way. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

She didn't go on talking, her eyes suddenly clouded. She looked away again, the happy expression she had just worn telling him this story suddenly gone.

"After moms death, dad sometimes listened to this song when he was drinking, he did that for a long time until I stole the record from him one day. It didn't change him drinking or anything, but I wanted to keep the pure memories I had of this song."

Castle moved to carefully lift her chin so she was facing him again, then he placed his lips over hers in a slow gentle move. When he pulled back he saw her look at him, tears still in her eyes, a sad smile gracing her lips.

"Thank you for telling me this story Kate, I know this wasn't easy for you, but it really means a lot to me."

She gave him a sweet smile and said

"I'm glad I told you Castle."

He tightened their embrace and rested his forehead against hers then he kissed her again lovingly, before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

It was after a long day involving a double murder, a shoot down and a family blaming her for the loss of their loved one when Kate just fell to bed right after coming home, waiting for Castle to join her.

When he finally entered the room though, he took both of her hands and gently urged her to stand up instead of coming to bed with her.

"Close your eyes." He whispered in her ear. She had learned to trust him on things like this and did as she was told.

When he opened the door to the living room and carefully guided her inside, she heard the smooth chords of Bridge over troubled water already playing in the background.

When the gentle voices of Simon and Garfunkel started singing, she heard him whisper

"You can open your eyes again."

As she did so, she found the living room bathed in candle light and felt Castle turning her around so she was standing in his embrace as he started swaying them to the rhythm of the song.

"I thought it's about time you make some of your own memories with that song" he murmured into her ear.

She smiled involuntarily and rested her head on his chest.

Her lack of heals made the height difference very noticeable but she was glad for that, because that way she was enveloped in his arms completely and felt the comfort of his head resting on her own.

They just stood there in the middle of their living room, swaying to the song, completely unaware of anything but each other and the comfort and peace this slow dance brought to the both of them.

They stood like that for long after the song had ended, dancing to a music only known to the two of them.

_I'll take your part  
When darkness comes  
And pain is all around  
Like a bridge over troubled water_

**This is for a prompt I got from Kat:) I hope you like it sweetie and it's what you wanted!**

Reviews and all are as always much appreciated:)


End file.
